Roswell, Ireland
by Wolfa Moon
Summary: A star who Cordelia wants to meet. Who Catherine already knows. #10 Family Tree Series


****

FAMILY TREE SERIES by: Wolfa Moon

#1 Relative Penance

#2 Worried Big Brother

#3 I Dreamed A Dream

#4 Letters

#5 Look Who's Back

#6 Brotherly Returns

#7 Life Goes On

#9 A Place We Call Home

#9 A Place We Call Home. **EPILOGUE**

__****

# 10 Roswell, Ireland

__

Italics = Singing

Cordelia walked out of the studio building. Catherine stood by the car waiting for her. It was Angel's car. But he couldn't obviously pick her up in the daytime. Cordelia came over to her.

"How'd it go?"

"Good I hope. But here was this girl who was in this Doritos commercial but all she did was smile. I don't think she got. All she showed was a portfolio."

"Maybe you should get one."

"Why?" Cordelia opened the door.

"To looked more professional." A woman was walking by surrounded by 4 bodyguards. 

"Well I know that.." Catherine wasn't paying attention yet staring at her. "Catherine?"

"Roswell?" She took a step toward the woman. "Roswell?!" She got close but stopped by her bodyguards. 

"Sorry miss." The woman opened the door. 

"What do you get when you mix Roswell with Ireland?" The woman finally turned around. She removed her sunglasses. Her eyes brown. Her hair Auburn. She looked at Catherine.

"A best friend." She came back down the stairs. The bodyguards got off of her. She threw her arms around her. "It's so good to see you."

"Same here." They stepped back and looked at each other.

"Look at you." they said at the same time.

"Wow."

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean what I am doing here? I work here. What about you?" She looked Catherine up and down. She was in a nice blue blouse and a pair of jeans. "You trying out?"

"No, picking up a friend." She looked over at Cordelia in the car, who was quaking at the sight.

"You coaching her?"

"No. She hasn't asked." She looked Roswell up and down. "So how are you dealing?"

"Great I have a top show hopefully this fall."

"That's great."

"Yeah it is. Uh I have to go but here." She handed her a card. "Give me a call."

"I got a better idea. " She handed her an Angel Investigations card. "Call me when your not to busy."

"Angel Investigations?"

"Where I work."

"OK. Talk to you later, Victoria."

"Bye Roswell." With that her friend walked in the studio door. Catherine turned around and walked back to the driver side of the car. Cordelia stared at her as she got behind the wheel. "What?"

****

Cordelia circled Catherine as she sat down on the couch.

"I can't believe it." Wesley and Angel came out of his office.

"What's going on?" Angel stared at Catherine. She only shrugged. Cordelia came face to face with him.

"She knows Rose O'Neill."

"Rose O'Neill?" Wesley looked sat down beside Cathy. "You know her?"

"I know a Roswell O'Niell not a Rose O'Niell. " she looked at them. "What's the big deal?"

"Big deal, **big deal**." Cordy stood in front of her. "She is one of the newest rising stars in Hollywood. She went to her first audition and nailed it." Cathy showed no concern just leaned back against the couch. "She is amazing I wish I had her acting coach."

"Yeah you should ask her."

"Who Rose?"

"No," the phone rang. Cordelia picked it up.

"Angel Investigations, We help the hopeless."

"Um yeah is Vicki there?" the voice asked.

"A, " she looked to Cathy. "You ever a Vicki?" Cathy got up and grabbed the phone.

"Roswell?"

"Yeah," She responded. "You busy."

"Never for an old friend."

"OK, my driver will pick you up."

"Great." 

"Bye." She hung up.

"Bye." Catherine set down the receiver.

"So?" Cordelia looked at her. Cathy looked around the room. They all had a face of question.

"Oh, that was Roswell. She invited me to a get to gether."

"Rose O'Niell invited you to a party."

"No Roswell invited me I think. Or maybe just a drink at a pub."

"A pub her?"

"Her father owns one in Ireland."

"Oh, sorry."

"Forgiven." She heads toward the door and stops. "Oh guys if a car pulls up and ask for me I'll be only a minute." With that she walked down stairs. Cordelia turned around.

"Do you believe that. I work my butt off at auditions and she gets invited to a party by a friend." Cordelia flopped in her chair. "This is unfair."

"The world is unfair." Angel said trying to make her feel better.

"Look who's talking." She picked up a magazine. Wesley looked at the two.

"So who is this Rose O'Niell?" 

"Well," Wesley began. "She is a new star who has been in 'Bringer of Peace'. A very good movie. Um, 'Firestarter', and um…"

"She was in 'Atlantis' and guest stared on very popular shows."

"Which shows?"

"Oh the ones on the WB network." A man came in the door. He was dress in a black driver's outfit. "Hello."

"Hello? Is Ms. Doyle here?" the man stood straight as an arrow. Cordelia stepped forward and was about to speak.

"She's downstairs. I'll go get her." Angel walked into the office but was met by a very lovely dressed Catherine. Her hair was on top of her head with strands coming out in different colors. Her eyes were outlined. Her lips a deep red. She looked beautiful.

"He here??" Angel could only nod. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Then she walked around him. The driver looked at the Catherine.

"Ms. Doyle?"

"Yes that's me." She walked over to the door following the driver. "Don't wait up." With that she was out the door. Angel came back into the main office. He leaned against the door.

"Bye." Wesley walked by and motioned him to his cheek. Angel rubbed at it. His hand was red with lipstick.

"Here." Cordelia handed him a tissue. "Like I didn't notice."

****

The limo was nice. She was the only one in there.

"So where are we heading?"

"It's a surprise." The driver answered.

"A surprise." Cathy took a sip of one of the Guinesses.

*****

The limo pulled into a big field. It was dark out. Cathy tried to make out images in the limo's headlights. There was nothing to be seen. Catherine closed her eyes and try to see with her third eye. The door opened. She jumped. A hand reached in.

"Ms. Doyle?"

"Yes." He popped his head in.

"Come with me." Cathy took his hand and came out. A light shined brightly in her face.

"Victoria Doyle get on your knees and bark like a dog." Someone said through a megaphone. Catherine held up her arms. Someone came over to her from the light. They held the megaphone up. "Now!" she began to giggle.

"Why should I do that, Roswell you always did like the dirt better than me." Roswell through her arms around her. the light moved and shot up to the sky.

"Got you."

"Yeah you did."

"Ready?"

"For what?" The light fell upon a hot air balloon.

"To bungee jump." Catherine looked to her friend then to the balloon.

"I knew you were a thrill seeker." She paused.

"Are you game or you afraid?"

"No I'm game just who is gonna identify your next to kin." She headed toward the hot air balloon.

*******

Cordelia sat at her desk. Waiting, patiently. Well as patiently as she could.. The door opened. Wesely entered. She looked back to her computer.

"Good morning Cordelia." Cordy didn't respond. "That good." He opened his newspaper and sat down. "So is Catherine back yet?'

"Can you believe it. She had the nerve. To go off. With an actress of all people and say she's my friend. How come she didn't tell me." She was out of her chair and around the other side of her desk. "What a friend she is." Angel came up into the office. He went for his cup of morning coffee.. Angel faced them.

"What?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Oh," he just realized. "She isn't back yet." He said calmly.

"Aren't you worried?" Wesley setting his paper down.

"No, she told me all I needed to know about her friend."

"Oh,"

"Like what?" Cordelia burst in.

"Well, Roswell and her have been friends since she was 4 years old. She also was Doyle's friend too." Angel took a sip of his coffee.

"Well I'm proud for her. Getting back with an old friend. I bet they have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah I bet." Cordy did not like it. "There's something else?"

"Um, her friend doesn't know…" Wesley straightened. Angel was put on the spot. "Roswell doesn't know…" the door opened and Cathy walked in. her hair was everywhere. Her shoes where in her hand. She looked like a wreck. "Hi Catherine."

"Hi," she dropped her shoes to the floor. 

"How are you?" Cathy poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, how was your night?" Cordelia put her hands on her hips and glared at her. Cathy drank the whole cup.

"Busy." She poured another cup. 

"You ok?" Cathy this time sipped at it.

"Yeah I'm great why?" She took a seat on the couch. Angel stood there and was about to say something but Cordelia stepped in.

"So what did you do?"

"Um," she bent her head back. "Stuff."

"Like?" Angel cutting in.

"Stuff you wouldn't like." She drank the rest of her coffee.

"Well try us." Cathy stood up. Cordelia took a step back. Catherine set the cup down.

"Stuff." She said plainly and walked by her. She headed down stairs.

"Jeez, did I do something?" Angel looked at Cordelia. "What?"

"Um are you as curious as I am?"

"About??? Oh, I see."

"What do you two see?" Wesley sat staring at them in question.

"Well, we are gonna follow her tonight."

"Why?"

"Cause," Cordy cut of Angel

"We want to make sure she's safe. " Cordelia strolled back to her seat. "Maybe we can meet some stars while we're there."

***************

Angel and Cordy walked into the nightclub. It was a small sweet 

"Kareoke bar?" Cordelia looked around the room.

"There." Angel pointed to both Roswell and Catherine looking through a book on a speaker.

"What are they doing?"

"Maybe kareoke?" Angel took a seat at the bar. Cordy sat on the other side.

"Can she even sing?"

"Oh, yeah." The music began to play. Cordelia straightened.

"This is the theme to Roswell, how ironic." Catherine swayed slightly on the stage.

"_ I didn't hear you leave, I wonder how am I still here." _She looked around. "_I didn't want to move a thing, it might change my memory_" She closed her eyes. "_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_" The crowd was silent. "_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_" she was moving to the beat. Her hands were clapping together around the mike. _"I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me."_ The music played louder. Catherine began to move more to the song. "_I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream. And I can't leave this bed, risk forgetting all that's been_" she ran her hair through her hair. "_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_." She grew louder and began to sing to everyone in the front row. _"I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me. I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_" Roswell stood next to her swaying. "_Oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_" The crowd watched in amazement. "_I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_" Catherine worked down to a knee on the ground. "_I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_." She bowed to the floor completely. Everyone began to clap. Cordelia looked to Angel.

"She can sing like that? Damn she should be a singer."

"It's not what she wants." He looked around the room. Everyone was cheering. "We should go." Catherine stood up and was tackled by a hug from Roswell. "Come on." Angel grabbed Cordelia's arm and they walked out of the club.

**

Cordelia sat across from Angel in the car.

"Why did we have to leave?"

"Cause, here life is her's. We shouldn't disrupt her."

"Oh, but your allowed to go follower all by your self. Yeah that seems right."

"Cordelia." He said sternly. "It's different."

"Oh, ok." She looked out the window. "Drop me off at home."

"Fine."

*********

Angel had dropped Cordelia after a long ride of silence. He looked at the life before him. The apartment was dark. It was almost sunrise. Cathy wouldn't be in till later he suspected. He noticed the purse on the table. He looked down on the couch. Catherine lay asleep. Angel smiled to himself. He picked her up and lay her in the bed.

"Oww." He with drew quickly. Angel looked down at her to see what hurt him. There around her neck was a Celtic cross. This is new, he thought. 

*****

In the kitchen he took a seat. The place was quiet. The seat across from his was empty. The necklace reminded him a day a while back when it was occupied, by a very good friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Doyle sat across from him fiddling his necklace in his hand. He recognized it as a Celtic cross.

"You afraid I'm gonna bite you?" Angel took a sip of his dinner. Doyle looked down at his hands.

"No it's just a gift from an old friend." He said in sorrow.

"Sorry?"

"About what?" Angel looked at him. Doyle looked into his eyes as if looking for the answer.

"That your friend died."

"Oh, she didn't die. I just haven't seen her in a long time."

"Old Girlfriend?" Angel looked as he twiddled the cross in his hand.

"Angel you have your secrets, I have mine." They both smiled at each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//I watch the western sky, the sun is sinking, the gees are flying south, it sets me thinking//

"Man, I do miss you Doyle." Angel buried his face in his hands. He released as much of a breath as a Vampire could. "What's wrong with me?" 

//I did not miss you much, I did not suffer, What did not kill me, Just made me tougher//

"Angel?" A British voice called out. Angel stood at the doorframe to the kitchen.

//I feel the winter come, His icy sinews, now in the firelight, the case continues//

"Quiet Wesley, Una's asleep."

"Catherine."

"What?"

"She changed her name. Remember?"

"Oh yeah I'm just tired."

//Another night in court, The same old trial, The same old question asked, The same denial//

"Well than I'll tell you tomorrow."

"No, Wesley." Waving him back. "What you find?" Wesley walked by him into he kitchen.

"Well, " he took a seat. "You told me to get info on Catherine's friend."

"Yes, and?" And looked down at him.

"Um, Roswell has a personal talent with..Drugs."

"Drugs?" Angel looked at Wesley. He was looking in at the bedroom. "Are you saying that Cath is doing drugs?"

"I didn't sat it you did."

"She wouldn't do that." He shock his head in disbelief. 

//The shadow close me round, Like jury members, I look for answers in, The fire's embers//

"Look at the situation."

"Yes, big actress. I can see that."

"NO, Catherine. Travel to another dimension, Doyle alive, all over a stupid ring." He said as she had said it to him.

//Why was I missing then, That whole December? I give my usual line, I don't remember//

"She understood."

"Ok, her worst enemy comes back from the dead in the form of her brother. Tries to kill her. Don't you think."

"Yes I think." Angel didn't like this.

"Than couldn't she?"

"I don't know. I don't wanna think it."

//Another winter comes, His icy fingers creep, Into these bones of mine, These memories never sleep, And all these differences// 

"Angel?" Wesley stood up.

"Wesley!" Angel slammed his hands down on the table. Wesley looked at him. The girl in the bedroom had not moved. They glanced to her than back to each other. "I can't believe it." He looked down at the table. "I won't."

"An.."

"Thank you Wesley." He said as calmly as could in his state. Wesley stood up.

"Good rest Angel." He left the room and up the stairs to the exit.

//A cloak I borrowed, We kept our distances, Why should it follow that, I must have loved you? //

Angel eyed Catherine's purse on the table. Should I, or shouldn't I ran through his head. He trusts her with his life. How can he judge? 

//What is the force that binds the stars? I wore a mask to hide my scars// 

He looked at the room where she is sleeping. Angel gave a smile to the girl he now would give his life for.

//What is the power that pulls the tide? Never could find a place to hide//

The purse sat there until he leaned over and picked it up. He opened it. 

"I've gone through places before, why can't I do this." He rubbed a hand through his hair.

//What moves the earth around the sun? //

Angel put his hand in the bag.

//What could I do but run and run and run? //

Inside he felt a chain. He pulled it out. It was a long necklace with a pendant on it that's the size of his palm. It had a crown on top and a jewel in the middle. It looked like it moved like water.

//Afraid to love, afraid to fail, A mast with out a sail//

He set it on the table. The next thing was a pouch. Angel opened it. It was a make-up bag.

//The moon's fingernail//

Behind every woman is a make-up case, he thought.

//And slowly sinking, Another day begins, and now I'm thinking. //

He pulled out her wallet. It was full of cards, paper, and pictures. A piece of the papers that are in there fell out.

// That this indifference, Was my invention, When everything I did, Sought your attention//

Angel unfolded it. Inside was a nice poem. It wasn't her handwriting. Angel read it.

" My days are short, I feel them. Don't worry, be happy. Remember I love you. Starlight, Starbright."

//You were my compass star, You were my measure, You were a pirate's map, Of buried Treasure//

" Keep you mind open, let the stars be your guide. I'm there. Love, Jack." Angel folded it up and put it back.

//If this was all correct, The last thing I'd expect,"

There was nothing left. He put all the stuff back. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Angel looked at her direction.

//The prosecution rests, it's time that I confessed//

He smiled at her, than closed his eyes to sleep without bad thought of her.

//I must have loved you, I must have loved you//

__

GHOST STORY + **Sting**

******************

Angel opened his eyes. The purse was no longer there. He sat up. A blanket that was placed on him hit the floor. He looked to Catherine. She was not there. 

"Catherine!?!" He called.

"Here!" He heard from upstairs. Angel stood up and headed for the stairs.

*******************

Catherine sat at Angel's desk. Her make-up kit laid out. The sponge with her cover up sweep across her face with a smooth motion. She eyed herself in the mirror. She looked beat. She applied more cover up to the sponge. "What's wrong with me?" She applied the make-up under her eyes. Catherine smiled at herself in the mirror. "Come on. You're tough. Act it. That's an order." She rested her head on her hands. "Who am I kidding?"

"Catherine!?!"

"Here!" She called. She began to put her make-up away. Angel was at the top of the stairs.

"Good morning, Catherine."

"Morning." She put away her eyeliner.

"I thought Cordelia had a lot of make-up."

"She does."

"What are you wearing?"

"Um," she tugged at her cloths. "Ah, these are the ones that Cordelia bought for um, Allen." 

"Oh," he paused. "They look good on you." She gave him a smile.

"If you like it why don't you wear it."

"Well," he smiled and looked away.

"Why did you look through my purse?" She put her mirror away and zipped up the pouch. Angel looked at her.

"I was um," he was uncomfortable. "Wesley told me something, and I was just looking."

"For what?"

"I, ah," Angel came over to face her. "Wesley told me that your friend, Roswell, um, is doing ah…." Catherine stared at him waiting for the answer. "Wesley told me that she was doing drugs." His hands loosened.

"And you were thinking that I was???"

"NO, no, no, No."

"Really?"

"Ah, Wesley visited me last night and told me. He suspected that you might be doing this too."

"And you believed him?"

"No, well, I kinda did but I was wrong. I'm sorry." She stood up. 

"Angel," she came around the table beside him. "Next time you have a question like that. That would cause you to do this. Just ask." She grabbed her purse. "Besides I'm not Roswell, I'm Catherine."

"Ok, I get the picture. Do you forgive me?" She gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"Yes, and we have a party tonight. All of us." She pulled his arm and dragged him down the stairs.

***********

Cordelia was dressed in a nice Blue Gushi dress. Catherine had been invited to a party by Roswell. She had invited all of them. Cordelia thought this is her time to shine in front of all these movie people. Yet, she felt out of place. She spotted Catherine talking to someone. It was, Oh my god, she thought. That's David Nash. One of the top talent managers in Los Angeles. And her friend was talking to him. Well why not go over and introduce, she thought. She walked over to Catherine. Roswell was to the side of her with a man on her shoulder. 

"So you couched Romta Venotouk?"

"Well, kinda."

"She's to modest." Roswell through an arm around her. "She couched, taught english, and a little more." Roswell elbowed here. Cordelia was in shock.

"Really, who are you couching now?" Cordelia stepped in.

"Me. Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase." David took her hand.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Like wise." This gave Catherine the chance to sneak away. "So how are you?"

"Great." Catherine spotted Angel and walked over to him.

"Hey." Angel stood there nursing a soda. 

"Hey." Angel looked over at Cordelia. "She steal the show?"

"She could have I don't care. And now I'm her couch."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"So what's your plan tonight?" Cathy took his almost full cup and took a drink.

"Well, I plan on talking to Roswell."

"About?" She dosed the drink and took another.

"Um, her problem, and I'm gonna tell her about Allen." Angel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you. And I wish you luck."

"Thanks I need it." 

"I know." She set down her two cups and downed another.

"Are you sure you can do this?"

"Yup." She downed another drink. "Perfect." Angel looked her up and down. Cathy looked back at him. "I'm fine."

*******************

The party ended around 3 am. Cordelia was offered a try-out. Wesley had gone home surprisingly with a nice attractive woman. Angel stayed until everyone was gone. Everyone was gone. Catherine gave him a nod as she followed Roswell into a back room. Angel looked around at the empty room. It was like a battle had occurred and it was over and the spirits were just figuring out what to do. Angel looked at the door. He would wait.

******************

Roswell sat on the edge of her roof. It was a beautiful view of the city.

"Hey Vicki. Remember the days when we were all in the medieval fair?"

"Yes I do." Cath came up beside her.

"I wonder what Allen would say."

"I wish he was around to say things."

"Well then lets give him a call." She stood in front of her and began to walk but Catherine stopped her.

"You can't."

"Why not?" She pulled out of her grasp and twirled around in a drunken haze. Catherine looked away. This was gonna take all her strength to do this.

"He's dead."

"Dead? Funny funny. You play these trick before, remember."

"I dare not lie. I would not lie and feel so heavily a sorrow in telling." Catherine watched as her friend drank from the bottle of wine in her hand.

"A rebel with a heart. A horse now with a owner. What happened to the wildness of you? In all truths none can for none lie as much as you." She jumped up on the ledge. Catherine eyed her down.

"In wild days when we were young I would do such things. Do not forget also how I told the truth. Look upon me. Look at me!" Roswell stared at her. "You've seen me hide all that I love. All that is truth. I cannot sway from it. Yet I must. In those days we played for fun. In these days we fight for life. I seek and I found. So believe me friend that he is dead." Catherine got up on the edge. Roswell took another long swig. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm afraid of nothing!" She faced Catherine with full anger in them. "You are the coward. You stay and whimper and have no heart to confront me earlier. You are the coward."

"Well I at least don't take this false fantasies." Cath ripped the bottle from her hand and though it over the side of the house. " You say I hide. You hide but at least I'm not found. You are."

"You don't see."

"I see more than you."

"You do not see my pain. You don't know what I go through. Everyday I have to be perky. I'm not that way. So if I hide at least I am in the open. And you only care about yourself. You knew where I was. I needed your help. You were not there. How can you be afraid of one thing that you say you care about yet you care nothing of the other."

"I do care!" Catherine pushed her off the ledge onto the roof. "If I didn't care I would have let you jumped." Catherine looked over the side. Roswell's house looked over a cliff. It was inviting. "Now, I think you can take care of yourself. You said I don't care than I don't. I'll jump to prove it." Roswell looked at her friend. She stood next to her. Catherine. Spread out her arms. "No demon form." She told herself. She took the step.

"Vicki no!" She fell a short distance but jerked back by a hand on her arm. Catherine looked up to see her friend holding onto her and crying. "Come on Vicki I'll pull you up. Please don't." Catherine smiled at her friend. I had proven my point, she thought. Cath grabbed both her hands and began to pull herself up. When they were on the roof Roswell enveloped her in a hug. " Please never leave me again, my friend."

"Not on your life. I have to have a life of my own."

"Just,"

"I'll be fine. Will you?" Roswell had a hug smile on her face.

"Yeah." The sun was rising. " A new day to start over." They both gave each other a smile.

**********

Catherine sat at Cordelia's desk. She was reading something on the computer. Angel entered the room.

"Hey."

"Hey." She didn't look at him.

"How did it go?"

"Fine." Angel fiddled with the book in his hand.

"Where's Cordelia?"

"Um, she called. She is off shopping for something to impress the people at the try-out. And Wesley, surprisingly is having a lunch date with his date from last night, who sleep over." Angel raised an eyebrow. "He won't be coming in today."

"Here." Angel held out the book in front of him. He felt so nervous.

"What is it?" She looked at the box then to him. He noticed that her eyes were a slight red from crying. 

"A gift."

"Thank you." She took the box out of his hand.

"It's something you can wear that won't hurt me." Catherine looked down at her chest at the Celtic cross.

"I would never mean to hurt you."

"I know but the cross is a family thing." He remembered Doyle. "This will be our family thing." She opened the box. Inside was this beautiful Celtic knot. "It's a Gwydion Pendant. It stands for the ancient Celtic poet and singer of epic poems. I thought you might like it." 

"Thank you." she held it in front of here. Angel grabbed it and put it on here. He tied and came in front of her.

"It looks great." he smiled at her.

"Something for both my families." She stood up and hugged him. Angel backed away and rubbed his chest. "Sorry."

"It's ok." She put the cross under her shirt. She went back and gave him a hug.

"Better." Angel welcomed it.

"Yeah much better."

*****

THE END

Hey to all you readers who know this series or not. I was wondering.

What's in a name?

I need your help in choosing hers.

So what do you think would be a great name for the Ticka demon?

It can be none that she had.

Also she gets her wish.

What would you want that to be?

So right a review with your answer.

Anybody and everybody allowed to answer.


End file.
